Clarity (album)
|promotional singles = }}Clarity is the debut studio album by Zedd. It was released in the United States on October 2 2012 and worldwide on October 9 of the same year. A deluxe edition of the album was released on September 24 2013. Background Zedd updated his Facebook header on 28 August 2012 to announce the U.S release date of the album. On 17 September, he posted an image with a caption telling fans to stay tuned. The next day, a teaser for the album containing a snippet of the track "Follow You Down" was posted onto YouTube. Zedd also updated his header yet again on 20 September to include the album's worldwide release date. When Clarity was released in the U.S, it hit #1 on the iTunes Dance chart overnight. That morning, Zedd took to social media to thank everyone who had been supporting him. Singles "Spectrum" "Spectrum" (featuring Matthew Koma) was released by Interscope Records as the lead single from the album on 4 June 2012. The song reached number one on Billboard's Hot Dance Club Songs during the week of 1 September 2012. The official video for the song also premiered on August 15, 2012. An EP was released on 31 July 2012, and contains 7 remixes of "Spectrum" from artists such as A-Trak, Armin van Buuren, Arty, Deniz Koyu and Congorock, among others, alongside an acoustic version of the track, an extended version of the track, and Zedd's collaboration with Nicky Romero, "Human". "Clarity" "Clarity" (featuring Foxes) was released as the album's third single on 1 January 2013. It gained publicity after being performed alongside Alvin Risk on the Late Show with David Letterman on 3 January 2013, and a music video directed by Jodeb was released on 11 January 2013. "Stay the Night" "Stay the Night" (featuring Hayley Williams of Paramore) was released as a single from the deluxe edition of the album and the fourth single overall on 10 September 2013. A preview was uploaded onto Zedd's official VEVO channel on 4 September 2013 and the music video on 23 September 2013. Promotional singles "Stache" "Stache" is a promotional single from the album. The extended mix was the first to be released as a single exclusively on Beatport on 9 October 2012. "Codec" "Codec" is featured in the 2013 film Now You See Me and included on the accompanying soundtrack album. The song was also used in an advertisement for the Beats Pill in 2013. "Fall Into the Sky" "Fall Into the Sky" was released as a free "Song of the Week" on the UK iTunes Store for the week ending February 23, 2014, to promote the UK release of the deluxe edition of Clarity. Track listing Standard Deluxe edition bonus tracks Gallery Zedd(1.JPG Zedd.JPG Zedd0.JPG Zedd1.JPG Zedd2.JPG Zedd3.JPG Zedd4.JPG Zedd5.JPG Zedd7.JPG Zedd6.JPG Zedd8.JPG Zedd9.JPG Clarity album 2012 Facebook photo.jpg Clarity album gone platinum in Colombia.jpg Trivia *All the songs are produced only by Zedd except for "Fall Into the Sky" and the "Alive" and "Breakn' a Sweat" remixes. *The album has been certified platinum in Colombia as of 16 March 2016. References }} Category:Studio albums